


His Blood Is Everywhere

by Bluez2776



Series: Komei [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Gross, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utah never wanted to see Georgia like this again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Blood Is Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komei/gifts).



> I know what your thinking ok, oh you know its probably fine and not that bad I mean the author is religious and everything, there's not way it could be that bad right? 
> 
> Goodness I'm so sorry

Utah never wanted to see Georgia like this. Blood dripping from his mouth. He was drowning in it. The large gash from the energy sword cutting him to deep. To deep to make it. His breaths where shuddering with the liquid in his lungs. Utah could see the light slowly leaving his eyes. The blood just kept coming out of him no matter how hard Utah tried to keep his organs in his body.

His best friend was dying and there was no way he could stop it. The cut had taken out the whole of his left chest. The wound cut of right before his belly button. Georgia's organs were strewn across the ground. Utah could only keep in what he could. He tried so hard to save him. To keep him from the painful death he was going through. Utah watched as his friends blood covered hand landed on his bare face. Helmet lost after he watch his friend get picked up by a 8ft tall alien and slashed till his blood was everywhere. Helmet gone when his friend had called his name in a watery scream while being torn apart. Helmet torn off when California had gotten the elite to finally relent his tearing apart of your friend.

Georgia looked up at Utah. The blood in his throat clogging the wind pipe that was keeping him alive. He started coughing and the blood splattered with his breaths. When he tried to get a word out more blood would take its place. Georgia could see the worry in his friends face. The worry for him that would only multiply when he actually spoke. He takes his hand off his friends face and reaches to where he saw the bronze object shimmering in the light of the star. Georgia grabs his lucky penny and hands it to Utah. The man is furiously rubbing his eyes. The tears and blood and maybe even some pieces of body mixed on his face.

"I can't" Utah says.

Georgia smiles the best he could. He shakes his hand out in front of him trying to get the other to take it. Utah takes it and Georgia knows he can finally get his rest now.

He closes his eyes and is glad he can pass off his luck to his best friend.

Soon after that medical staff is pulling Georgia away from Utah. 

A few hours after that, they say that Georgia's stable after about an hour after surgery to. Utah is glad they don't live in the days of old.

They tell him he's fine and give him odd looks when he gets emotional.

Idaho comes out soon after with better news.

"He's going to be fine, why are you still out here?"

"I almost watched him die" Utah says, the image of Georgia's body still haunted his thoughts, fresh in his mind.

"What?"

"Did you not see it was horrible"

"Wait are you serious?" She laughs and puts her hand on his helmet.

"Why are you laughing this isn't funny"

"Are you serious? You know it was only a scratch right?"

"What do you mean?"

"The sword only got the first few layers of skin. He's gonna be fine"

"No, there were guts everywhere, thinks like that don't just come out of nowhere"

"That was jelly"

"What?"

"It was jelly"

"That doesn't make any sense"

"You remember lunch this morning? It amazes me how much he misses his mouth honestly"

"Wait, now that I think about it, yeah that seems pretty likely"

"Yeah so you two were crying over nothing in the middle of a war. Glad we had this talk"

Utah feels a little better. He will have to give Georgia his lucky penny back though.

**Author's Note:**

> This ending was the one I liked better than Georgia choking on his own blood and dying so I guess that's something right?
> 
> I know it doesn't make much sense but Idk what else to do ok.


End file.
